clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Clothes
The page you are looking at is about the clothes Pookies wear, so it is easy to identify one! They often wear baby or pre-school clothes, and are mostly yellow as they can also be pink purple and redin anger and new hatch and newborn. They also wear animal costumes. They sometimes wear inflatable ducks when swimming. Pookies can wear different clothes, so look out for other things too! Purple and pink are the most common choice. Almost every pookie wears these colors. Head *Bee Antennae * The Tree Topper *Twinkle Twinkle Hat * Tiara (Very common) *Green *Feathered Tiara (also it is hard to get,and it is so cute) *Ice Crown *Queen's Crown *Ladybug Antennae *Alien Antennae *Pumpkin Antenna (Not seen often due to its rarity) * The Funster (These pookies usually wait longer to be picked.) * The Sunstriker (Mostly on boy pookies) Neck *[[Backpack] (Pink, Blue, or Red) *Cape *Feathered Boa *Any boa (there are to difrent looks of a boa) *Any scarf *Seashell Necklace *Star Necklace *Expedition Backpack *Life Vest *Fairy Wings *Hiking Backpack *Butterfly wings *Accordion (To entertain yourself and made for parents to entertain their child) *Black Tie (For Bai Bai agent) *Friends Forever Lei Body *Green Spring Dress (Very uncommon, due to its rarity). * Lavender Gown (Only for special occasions) *Beta Hat Shirt (Very Rare) *Hockey Jersey *Any jackets with childish design (e.g. Puffle Party Jacket) *Ballerina Costume * Any hoodies (Pink, blue, purple or black) *Blue Sparky Tuxedo *Cheerleader Dresses (Blue, red, green, yellow, and pink) *Dazzle Dress * Any T-Shirts (Any kind they find cute) *Music Jam T-Shirt (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Ninja Belts (Some pookies pretend that they are diapers, and may turn them a different color to show a full diaper) *Long Johns *Pitch Perfect Shirt *Celadon Alien Costume (code: UFOANZUG) *Blue Tracksuit (Not see often) *Violet Striped Shirt *Safety Vest *Anything that makes them looks poor *Any Rugby Shirts *Firefighter Jacket *Bunny Costume (Mostly on older pookie) *Ice Skating Dresses *McKenzie's Beach Outfit *Black Suit (For Bai Bai agent) *Red shirt *Brady's Beach Outfit *Polka-dot Dress *Snowman Body *UK Hoodie *Seashell Belt (Not seen often) *I Heart My Puffle Shirts *Any Letterman Jackets *Pink Cosmic Dress *Puffle Raincoat *Blue Cheerleading Sweater (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Green Suede Jacket *Yellow Sun Dress *Emerald Dress *Ruby Princess Dress *Countess Dress *Layered Sunset Outfit (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Yellow Winter Jacket *Bubble Dress *Yellow Summer Outfit *Clown Outfit *Gold Princess Dress *Inflatable Ducks Hand *Teddy Bear ( holiday or fair ) *Bunny Plushie *Turtle Plushie *Rockhopper Plushie *Puffle Plushie *Paddle Ball *Ice cream cone *Cotton Candy * Blue Cotton Candy *Any balloons *Magic Wand *Lollipop ( rainbow or orange and yellow ) *Flower Basket *Silver Wand *Mittens (Any color) *Kite (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Pom Poms (Any color) *Blue Book *Lantern *Umbrella *Bracelet Feet *Fuzzy Boots *Sneakers (Mostly blue and pink) *Ballerina slippers (Quite common) *Bunny Slippers (Any color) *Sandals *Sparkly Shoes (Blue, Purple, Green, or Peppermint Green) *Nothing(we mean nothing on feet) *Seafoam Slip On *Gold Sparkle Shoes * Checkered Shoes (any color) Other Pookies are seen wearing the following colors: *Yellow (mostl pookies wear this) *White (Pookie eggs or when they are sick) *Red (Only if they got hurt) *Black (Only If they get burnt by fire or in the oven) *Green (if they are sick) *Purple (Only if they can't breathe or are really sick) Trivia *Pookies usually get picked when they wear super cute items. *all pookies wear the color 'Yellow'. * Rare pookies usually wear they're rarest items, they try to look adorable and pretty so they get picked! Category:Mumus Pookies